The tracks to you
by PikiBear
Summary: QW14 - Day 2. Being a seven year old on a train ride is pretty scary, but being alone is worse. For 7 year old Quinn its not uncommon for her to be alone. But this will be different.


It's summer in Ohio, the school year is over and the Fabray Family is going on a big trip to Europe. On some days, Judy and Russell can take care of some business meetings for the company, and on the others they can spend some quality time with their daughter. Although the family is made up of four members, only 3 tickets were bought for this trip. Which meant that Quinn wouldn't be joining them, not like it was a surprise to her, she was rarely included in any, if not all, of the family vacations. Instead they take Quinn's older sister, Francis, who is the angel of their eyes. They really wanted to have her opposite to Quinn who was only an accident, but an abortion was out of the question as it would have tainted their reputation of being the "perfect family", and would've made it hard for them at their church. But just because they decided to keep her in the family didn't mean she'd be treated as one. Quinn's parents used to drive her to her aunt Mimi's house near Philly. But this year they all had a flight to catch, so they just gave little Quinn some money to take the train by herself, and set on their way, leaving her alone yet again.

As her neighbor brought her to the train station with her backpack and suitcase that was almost as heavy as she was herself, there was no way she could carry it on her own. The old man waited with her till the train came to the platform, carried her suitcase in and found her a place to sit. Then he was gone again before the train shut there doors.

She has a seat with a little table which she really liked and a big window where she could see all the landscape as the train was driving through the various colorful places. Quinn saw fields, high bridges with water under them and deep forests where she thought that the train would get stuck between all the big trees, but that never happened. Quinn was sitting in her seat and searched though her bright yellow backpack that was matching her sunflower dress. As she looked through it, she smelled something really nice. It wasn't the train that just smelled old or another person sitting behind her no it came from her backpack. Pulling out all of her things like her colloringbook, a box of crayons, a bottle of water, a sandwich and her stuffed lamp, but at the bottom she saw a big pink box that she had never seen before, so she was sure that it wasn't from her parents, her neighbour must've put it in there As curious as she was as a little girl, she opened the box and saw a lot of good different things. A banana, an apple cut in pieces, carrot sticks, cookies and a piece of fresh backed brownies. After debating what to eat for now she decided that a cookie would be a good idea and she was right then it tasted really good but a lot of crumbs fell on her dress. Before closing the box she popped a slice of apple in her mouth and put all her things back into her backpack. Quinn stood up from her seat and walked in the middle if the ail that separated the seats in the middle and she started to shake he dress, all the crumbs fell to the floor but thankfully none of the other passengers looked at her or made a bad comment about it.

After making sure that her dress was crumb-free, Quinn begain stretching out her aching legs, sitting for a long time in the same position did not work well for her. It doesn't really work well for anyone she thought. While Quinn was too focused on stretching out, she failed to hear some kids screaming and running through the train. It was to late for her to react when a body ,almost the same height, crashed into her bringing both of them to the floor. It must have been a girl as Quinn's face was full of long black hair, the body over hear started to giggle first and then to laugh really loud but didn't attempt to get off her. Finally the girl stood up and hold her hand out to Quinn who just looked at her like it is a forging object. "Aren't you gonna take my hand?" asked the little girl. After thinking about the pros and cons of taking the girl's hand, Quinn took it and was standing on her two feet in no time.

Quinn could finally look at the other girl and whispered, "You are pretty" the other girls cheeks got a little flushed as she heard the comment from the to her looking shy girl

"Whats your name? I'm Santana"

"Quinn, it is really nice to meet you" answered the little girl back just how her parents had tough her.

They just stared at each other till they heard a loud voice calling for Santana.

An older Women that looked exactly like Santana stopped a couple feet behind them and looked at both girls "Santana , there you are, I told you not to run around in the train. Who is your little friend over there?"

Santana turned around and hugged her mom tightly "Thats Quinn, Momy, she is sitting over there" said Santana and pointed to the seat with a table that also had Quinns yellow backpack sitting on one of the seats.

Mrs Lopez looked around and noticed that nobody looked anything like the little girl standing in front of her so she asked, "Where are your parents Quinn?"

Quinn was a little shocked that the woman already noticed that she was alone but maybe all moms could do that. "they aren't here, I am going to visit my aunt Mimi, so I had to take the train this time"

Mrs Lopez looked shocked "What you are on the train all by yourself?" Quinn nodded and looked up so she could see the face of Mrs Lopez better, "Aren't you a little scared? And where does your aunt life?"

"I have all my things so that I don't get bored like my lamb and a coloring book so that I can't even think about getting scared. And my aunt life's a little outside of Philadelphia but she'll pick me up from the train station there"

"You could come and sit with us, Santana is getting a little bored so you could play some games because we are going to Philadelphia too. Do you want to come?"

This woman looked really nice and Santana was really pretty, she was getting a little scared that a lot more people would get into the train with each stop so Quinn just nodded her head and told Santanas mother where her suitcase was which she took and they all walked to the sitting area where Santanas dad and her little brother were already waiting.

Getting all of Quinns things was an easy task as she only had her small backpack and a big suitcase. Mr. Lopez put over there heads then they had a small room where they could close the door.

After sitting a while on the only empty seat with her backpack on her lap, Quinn looked around and pulled her stuffed lamb out of it and started to cuddle it really hard. She always did that when she was sad then her mom would never give her a nice hug. She only got them from the teachers at her daycare, when she was little and her parents forgot to pick her up.

Santana saw Quinn sticking her head deep into the lamb and poked her mothers arm with her hand and pointed her finger at the other girl. Mrs Lopez knew exactly what her daughter wanted to tell her so she kneed down in front of Quinn put some of her hair that fell into her face behind her ear and ask, "Sweetheart, do you want to play a game with Santana? She won't bite you, so you don't have to worry about anything." The little girl looked up and had a small smile on her face, she really liked this family, they were funny, and they seemed to genuinely care about one another, and even a stranger they met not only an hour ago. It baffled it, how different they were from her family.

"Sure we can play something, what games do you have?" Quinn said shyly.

Santana walked over to a seat with a big bag and started to go through it and found some uno cards

"Do you play?" asked Santana while holding up a pack of Uno.

"Yes, we can play that." She walked over next to Santana, who had began dealing out the cards between Quinn, herself, and her brother.

"Do you have any idea how long will it take till we get there?" asked Quinn after the 9th round of Uno of which she won 6.

"Well if the train is all on time we should be in Philadelphia in less then two hours, so if you are a little tired it would be a good time to take a nap. I'll wake you up before we're there so we can go all to the doors, and hopefully find your aunt there soon. Do you have a phone or maybe her number so we can call her in case of an emergency or something?"

Quinn looked at the woman doubiously? Why would she need her aunts cell phone number, did they not believe her aunt would be there waiting for her, but it is still better to give it to her than not. So Quinn walked to her backpack, opened some zippers and found in a tiny place a folded paper with the letters Mimi on them, "I think that is her number" and gave Mrs Lopez the paper.

Res Loped woke her and the other two kids up exactly 20 minutes before the would be in Philadelphia at the train station. Quinn was still a little tired for the first couple of minute but went back to her normal playful self after a few minutes. She helped the family pack their stuff up, as well as her backpack so that nothing was left behind. Santana was really exited to finally be at the destination that she started to jump up and down like an crazy person, but her parents didn't say anything. They made there way to the door with all there bags and looked exited through the windows as the train began slowing down infron of the platform.

Mrs Lopez went outside with all 3 kids, while Mr Lopez needed to go inside to make sure that they hadn't forgotten anything.

The family plus Quinn walked to a spot that wasn't that crowded so that Quinn's aunt Mimi could find them there soon. The platform was less crowded now, but Quinn's aunt was no where to be seen. "Do you want to get on my shoulders so that you can maybe see where your aunt is?", Mr. Lopez asked Quinn

Quinn looked up at the big man, but he was part of this nice family and he probably did that with Santana and her brother a lot of times before so she just nodded and walked close towards him so he could life her up.

From the top she could see really a lot more and after making a 360° turn she spotted her aunt and waved exited into her direction.

"There she is, can we go to her?"

"Sure let me get you down here and lets walk over there"

Santana grabbed one of the luggage bags, her dad grabbed one and Mrs Lopez had one in her hand too, which left Quinn with her own. "Are you able to pull your bag behind you?" asked Mrs Lopez

Quinn nodded, at her first try it didn't work but at her second pull it swiped onto its rolls and it was really easy to pull it behind her so she was really proud of herself.

They finally reached Aunt Mimi who thanked them for keeping an eye on Quinn. She was a little scared to let her own niece ride alone on the train for such a long time, but Quinn is safe at her destination so everything is good.

"So Q say goodbye to your new friends."

Quinn walked over to Santana and pulled her into a big hug and whispered into her ear, "It was really nice to meet you and I don't even mind anymore that you ran into me onn the train. I had fun being your friend for the day." She gave Santana a light peak on the cheek

"I'll miss you too Quinn, it was really nice to meet you." said the young girl while she was still blushing from the affection.

Quinn turned to Mrs and Mr Loped and thanked them as well and walked with her aunt Mimi away to the parked car that waited for them in the big parking lot.


End file.
